


【GGAD】鬼畜眼镜 01

by Ajune_Liang



Category: FB - Fandom, GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Summary: 设定：现代公司paro、R、S&M、调jiao、鬼畜眼镜（具体可自行百度），简单来说戴上眼镜之后人格跟攻受发生转变：戴上眼镜：受→攻；摘下眼镜：攻→受





	【GGAD】鬼畜眼镜 01

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：现代公司paro、R、S&M、调jiao、鬼畜眼镜（具体可自行百度），简单来说戴上眼镜之后人格跟攻受发生转变：戴上眼镜：受→攻；摘下眼镜：攻→受

格林德沃将他推到办公室门后的时候，阿不思还以为对方要让他滚蛋，因为从格林德沃的眼神中可以看出自己忙活了整个周末做出来的报告表在他心里就是一坨屎，他的眼神在上面没有停留超过十秒就将厚厚的文件夹推到一旁。阿不思叹了一口气，心里一边想着下一份工作的去处，一边想要扭开门把手离开，却没有料到搭在上面的手被格林德沃反剪在身后，失去重心的他只能用肩膀尖抵在门上，发出了一声闷哼。

门外传来了文达的敲门声，她已经对这种场面司空见惯了——那些对格林德沃高强度高压力高要求忍无可忍的员工会将文件摔到包括但不限于办公桌、地上和天花板（听声音她猜测这一次是门），有一次一个情绪过激的女员工还用文件夹把头顶的灯管给砸破了，还是她收拾的残局，因为众所周知，她不仅是格林德沃身边的得力助手，还是他身边的贴身保镖。

“老板，需要我帮忙吗？”

她都已经把手搭在门把手上随时准备破门而入将又一个情绪激动的员工制服让对方领工资之后立刻滚蛋，但出乎她意料的是，格林德沃罕见地给出了不一样的回复。

“不用，我们在谈工作而已。”

高跟鞋的声音渐行渐远，但格林德沃另外一只手正沿着他的腰线向下游离，裤头被松开，松松垮垮地挂在腰上，手已经伸进了他的裤子里揉捏着他的臀瓣。

这是办公室性骚扰！

阿不思后知后觉地发现自己已经陷入了困境，他才刚到纽蒙迦德上班一个星期，早就听闻老板很魔鬼的他这一周以来都兢兢业业埋头苦干，对办公室八卦不感兴趣的他自然是不知道文达的身份，还天真地想着张开嘴巴向门外的文达求救，格林德沃看破了阿不思的心思，虽然知道他的挣扎其实是白费力气，但为了不引起骚动他还是捂住了阿不思的嘴巴，将那声呼救闷在了他们二人之间。

格林德沃在阿不思快要喘不过气来的时候放过了他，松开手之后阿不思在大口的喘气，他已经错失了最后的逃跑机会，被格林德沃圈在门和他的胸膛见不能动弹，像极了只掉入陷阱的迷途羔羊。格林德沃的手掌从他的嘴巴游走到喉咙，五指收紧，强迫他将下巴抬高，有限的空气让他呼吸困难，喉结上下滚动却发不出一丝声响。

“别再做些无谓的挣扎了，阿不思。”格林德沃将呼吸喷薄在他的耳侧，拨动着他脑里那根脆弱的神经。

“可我是个男人！”阿不思开始有些后悔为了节省一点点理发钱将红发留长这个决定了。

“我知道。我不近女色，但不代表我不近男色，怪就怪上天给了你一双魅惑人心的蓝眼睛吧宝贝。”

“你……”

“如果你敢喊出声音来的话我会保证你在这一行再也混不下去，你知道我有这样的能力的，毕竟你还有弟弟妹妹要抚养不是吗？”

那是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。他的父母早逝，弟弟还在上学，妹妹身体虚弱，整个家的担子落在了他一个人的身上，一份稳定的工作对于他来讲非常的重要，而以纽蒙迦德在业界的影响力，格林德沃完全可以让他在这行永远地丢掉饭碗，想到了家中的弟弟妹妹，他本来睁大的眼睛低垂了下来。格林德沃感觉到身下的身躯渐渐从紧绷变为放松，这是对于他的臣服，阿不思微张的嘴巴紧抿了起来，他放弃了挣扎，格林德沃将他下身的布料扯下，动作有些粗暴。

“这是我唯一一套体面的西装了格林德沃总裁，请您轻一些……”

显然他变得绯红的眼尾取悦了对方，格林德沃并没有继续粗暴的动作，无论是对他还是对他的衣物都是。阿不思听见了身后传来金属皮带解开的声音，他认命地闭上了眼睛，咬紧下唇准备迎接来自后穴的入侵，但出乎意料的是他并没有迎来钻心的痛楚，格林德沃并没有急切地操开他，而是伸手向前捞起他低垂在胯间的欲望。

他本身就是一个比较清心寡欲的人，养家糊口的压力让他完全没有任何时间和精力去顾及自身的欲望需求，偶尔在早晨起了正常的生理反应也只选择用一个冷水澡去解决，陌生的双手握住了自己的阴茎让阿不思的耳根子红得烫人，那双手富有技巧地抚慰着他，开始是干涩疲软的，但很快茎身就被自己的前液湿润，热流逐渐在双腿之间聚拢，他在格林德沃的手中勃起了。

格林德沃没有操进他的后穴，不代表他不会操进别的地方，比如他的臀缝。他的身高与格林德沃无异，但身型比他略为瘦削一些，但肉都长在了他们应该长的地方，西装定做店里的裁缝师曾经夸奖过他拥有一个丰满的臀部，那时候他只是用两句干巴巴的笑来回应这个赞美，但看起来格林德沃显然对他的屁股情有独钟，钝圆的前端戳上饱满的臀肉，在上面留下一道水痕，肌肤上的液体被空调瞬间蒸发，让臀肉细微地颤动了一下，就像充满弹性的牛奶布丁，格林德沃将自己挤进了两块牛奶布丁中间，就像沙滩作画般在上面反复刻画自己的形状。

尽管阿不思不愿意承认，但他确实在格林德沃的手中彻底地硬了，他不愿意低头去看自己是如何被格林德沃玩弄于鼓掌之中，便将脸埋在了自己的臂弯。

裤管从他笔直的双腿上滑落堆叠在脚踝处，前面和后面都湿得一塌糊涂，而身后的格林德沃仍是衣冠楚楚，拉起裤链推开房门就可以正襟危坐地参加新闻发布会。格林德沃用膝盖顶开他并拢的双腿，双膝颤抖着快要支撑不住自己的重量。格林德沃用手指探向了他的后穴，那里已经被前液浸润得足够柔软湿润，能够轻易吞下一个指节。就算做足了心理准备，但真正的入侵还是让阿不思将自己的下唇咬破出血，从未被这样对待的后穴被肿胀的阴茎强行撑开，穴口的褶皱被抚平，周边变成了充血的红色，干涩的甬道让挺进变得艰难，格林德沃的呼吸变得粗重，看起来他也被紧夹得不太好受，但他还是坚定地将自己一寸寸地楔进更深的地方，像被撕裂般的疼痛让阿不思的眉头紧皱，袖口的布料被他抓挠得起了褶皱。

阴茎全数没入的时候运转的空调都解决不了两人此时的大汗淋漓，格林德沃并没有给阿不思太多的时间适应，原始冲动让他不自觉就挺腰在紧致的甬道内抽插。房间的隔音效果一般，因为阿不思能够听见清晰地门外员工们嘈杂的交流声和来往匆忙的脚步声，他连喘息都不敢多有。甬道慢慢适应了体内肆虐的巨物，分泌出的爱液助长了后者更激烈的入侵，痛感化为快感，酥酥麻麻的电流从脚底钻上，让大脑快要过载。

格林德沃无意碾压到甬道的某处，快感就像雪球一样砸得他天灵盖都发麻，他抖得像个筛子般就射在了对方的手里，耳朵一阵轰鸣，眼前闪过一道白光迟迟都没有消散。格林德沃还在操着他，肠壁被分不清是谁的体液充盈，水声夹杂着碰撞出的肉浪敲打在他的耳膜上，格林德沃抽插的速度加快，耻骨撞向臀肉的力度越发得狠。

“求你……别……别射在里面……”

他的话语带上了一点哭腔，但这反而激起了格林德沃在他身上肆虐的欲望。

“我射在哪里，可不是由你说了算。”

下一秒，那股热流完完整整地射进了身体深处，他就像被烫伤了一般全身颤抖着，绝望地昂起了头颅，像只鸣叫无声的凤凰。

阴茎从他的体内抽离，白浊失去了阻挡便争先恐后地想从内里涌出，为了不要弄脏他的西裤，他不得不收缩穴口才没让精液顺着他的腿根滑落，双手还在颤抖，喘息尚未平复，他便弯下腰扯上自己的裤子，此时格林德沃已经重新坐在办公桌的后面点起了一根香烟，烟味让这个房间变得更加窒息，格林德沃踱步来到他的跟前，将先前递交的报告书重新扔进他的怀里，手掌揉捏着他的后颈。

“好，好，干。”

格林德沃的话将他压得快要喘不过气来了，他抱着文件夹夺门而出，员工们都以为他只是被总裁痛批了一顿罢了。

格林德沃内射的精液让他当天晚上就发起了高烧，他请了一天的病假，在床上醒来的时候发现本来清晰视野变得模糊起来，窗外的天色让他无法分辨现在到底是什么时候，他迷迷糊糊地想要从床头柜上摸索闹钟，却意外发现了一个崭新的眼镜盒。

“戴上它——”阿不思听见脑中有一把声音这样对他说，他揉了揉眼睛，发现视野并没有重新变得清晰起来，他急切地想要看清身边的一切，没有多想便打开了眼镜盒将金丝框眼镜架在了鼻梁上。

此时，变得清晰起来的不仅是眼前的景象，同时还有阿不思邓布利多的心。


End file.
